


Blasphemous

by sleepingpowder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bottom Stuart "2D" Pot, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, I use male language for his genitals, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Phase One (Gorillaz), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Murdoc Niccals, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingpowder/pseuds/sleepingpowder
Summary: 2D's first time making it to Murdoc's winnebago.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Blasphemous

**Author's Note:**

> Set in phase one because I wanted to explore the early stages of their relationship & how 2D seemed to really idolize Murdoc back then. Am I the only one who picked that up?

2D was tossed into this trailer, it smelled like cigarettes, piss, and Murdoc, who was now trailing behind him up the steps, humming a tune to himself as they walked in further.

“See this wall behind you? Most of these are pictures of the birds I’ve brought ‘ere, lovely ladies they were...” Murdoc boasted with a soft laugh, pointing his taloned finger past his bandmate.

2D glanced behind to see it but his line of sight was grabbed back to the man in front of him with a yelp as Murdoc took the collar of his shirt in his hands, pulling him down so they were at eye level with each other, the faint smell of alcohol fresh on the bassist’s breath from earlier.

“Think it might finally be your turn to get hung up too, ‘ey Stu?”

The wind knocked out of Stuart’s lungs as Murdoc shoved him onto the frame clad wall, the clatter of pictures hurt the man’s sensitive ears but the pain faded away as Murdoc’s body overtook his senses. His tongue shoved itself down 2D’s throat like it had a mind of its own and his thigh wedged between his legs without hesitation. Curious hands quickly moving from Stu’s collar to his bound chest, around his ribcage, and down his back; 2D thought it was wonderful to feel so sexy, so wanted; most of the time back in his hometown, the girls nor the boys would give him the time of day, but Murdoc made him feel so good.

2D can feel his heartbeat in my ears, for the longest time you could count the times the two of them had been this close to each other on one hand but now you can’t anymore.  
2D knows they’re not just here to snog, this will be the sixth time they’ve had sex and this was the first time the singer had made it to the Winne, in the past it’s always been a hotel or a car; he mights call this an achievement if Murdoc weren’t such a whore.

Murdoc shoves his hands down 2D’s pants, gripping his bum as he collides their hips into each other, his steadily growing erection prodding into 2D’s through their clothes.

“2D, lemme hear you sing, please” Murdoc growled out his plea into his bandmate’s ear before quickly attacking his neck, the bruises would definitely be there a couple of days. Squirming under his kiss, 2D mewled pathetically as his breathing went erratic, just how Murdoc liked it.

Not much longer until Stuart was being dragged deeper into the wretched trailer. Murdoc slammed him down onto the old mattress in the back as if he weighed nothing, and well, to be fair, he practically did.

That is before unceremoniously taking an intermission to put music on his elaborate speaker system... 

“A mixtape to pretend to make love to!” as Murdoc called it once when they took the snogging in the backseat of one of their cars to the next level..  
Guess what he means is he doesn’t intend to make love to his friend, they’re shagging. It shouldn’t make 2D sad, it shouldn’t make him hurt, but in a way it does.

Heavy bass and drums fill the trailer with a beat perfect for rough meaningless sex and the shit-eating grin plastered satyromaniac is all over the pathetic 2D once again with no hesitation, his shirt and pants lost to the piles of clothes in the corner of Murdoc’s, to be honest, disgusting room.

“You know, the fewer clothes you have on, the less annoying you become, faceache” The bassist taunted as he unbuckled his belt, his cock falling out of his tight pleather pants. 2D pouted at him for this comment but because he apparently has zero standards and a bit of a degradation kink as he’s discovered, he wasted no time wrapping his lips around Murdoc to help him harden up all the way. He grumbled a sound of pleasure and pushed himself deeper into 2D’s throat, the slight upward curve of his dick making the scrawny man gag.

Stu kept choking on Murdoc’s cock as he was thrusting in and out of his throat, slowly getting what common sense was left to tell him sleeping with this man was such a bad idea… fucked out of him.

Murdoc has done so many terrible horrible things to poor Stuart Pot in the few years he’s known him, the man has no reason to trust the shifty asshole, no reason to be falling in love.

“Ugh, how could I think about love while getting my throat rammed!” He may think to himself, it doesn’t matter, it’s nonsensical! But so are most of Stuart’s thoughts these days. He just wants to get to know Murdoc, he wants him to get to know him too. Murdoc does care, he shows it in small ways, his half-witted admirer just needs them to be in big ways to notice.

Fished out of this silly introspection by Murdoc’s cock leaving his mouth with a comical pop, calloused paw still gripping his jaw, devilish fingernails digging cruelly into the flesh under his chin.

“Of course… remember my place for now.” Stu thinks once again.

“Are you all nice and ready?” 2D asked meekly, a good word to describe him right now actually, meek little bluebird and a mean old dog. Murdoc nodded and gave some sarcastic remark the other didn’t quite process.

Stuart escaped Murdoc’s grip on his face and quickly peeled his binder off, knowing the… physical activity… would be safer without it on. Murdoc watched with hungry eyes as his chest was unbound, didn’t bother Stu all that much but it was a bit odd that he liked ‘em so much. Next was underwear which Muds was overjoyed to help his friend remove. His hands grazed the insides of Stu’s thighs, spreading them apart with a lick of his lips before hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers to tug them off, making his legs close again.

“You were quite literally gagging for it so I’m sure you’re all ‘nice and ready’ too if I just…” Muds whispered into 2D’s ear as he crawled over, his cross dangling down over ‘D as he pressed his fingers against his entrance, snaking them up over his dick and back down, threatening to push inside that was met with complaint at his nails scraping.

“Absolutely drenched” Murdoc’s voice rumbled into 2D’s ear making him shiver. A soft whine escaped past his clenched teeth as his bandmate continued to prod, the gap in his front teeth hardly letting it stay muffled. He turned his face to get away from the embarrassment Mr. Niccals, the bastard bass player, was putting him through; to no avail.

Murdoc didn’t seem to mind and kept up his relentlessly toying with 2D’s dick, making him writhe underneath. Muds stared at him like a predator stalking its prey, like a piece of meat, a meal on his plate ready to tear to pieces as he whimpered, unable to fight back even if he wanted. 

Good thing he didn’t want to.

Stuart was chattering on all sorts of lewd nonsense without a second thought, as he tended to do when he felt good, begging for more, telling Murdoc how good he felt, saying how badly he wanted him and anything else you might imagine.

“You really want me that bad? So bad you’ll make a blubbering idiot of yourself”” Murdoc teased, I replied with a vigorous nod and quickly his hand was replaced with the tip of his dick.

“Beg.”

“Please…”

“Not like that, do it like you were before you little twit!” Murdoc snarled, giving the man under him a bit of a jostle and a scare.

“Augh, okay! Please! F-... Fuck me, give it to me, please! Please, Murdoc!”

Murdoc guffaws at the red faced mess and kisses his forehead, 2D’s eyes shot wide open, taken aback by the innocent affection and he couldn’t help but smile as he throws his arms around Murdoc, again surprised as he’s suddenly filled to the brim with his cock. 2D let himself think indulgently again for a moment, it was like we were made for each other, he thought, the curvature of Murdoc’s cock hit a wonderful spot so perfectly deep inside with every thrust that it must be true.

Though it didn’t take long before Murdoc became the one to start rambling; 2D let go and laid limply underneath so he could just watch in awe, the dangling inverted cross hitting him in the face a good few times as Muds went to town

“Ohh Stu, this really never gets old, watching you walk around all day, sweet satan you don’t even realize how sexy you are, Stuart, fuck-” Murdoc chattered, lewd noises mixed in whereever they fit.

“Imagine every woman in britain wanting in your pants finding out I’m the one shagging you, fuck, that’d be a scandle alright” He joked between moans.

“It’s a bloody miracle nobody knows, I can hardly contain myself around y-” He continued before 2D cut him off with a kiss, just needing to feel Murdoc’s lips on his right now before he gets any closer to an orgasm.

Sex between 2D and Murdoc was never just about being horny, there was a lot of energy and emotions to get out for both of them that didn’t necessarily need to be released via orgasm but damn did it get the job done.

For Stuart as you might’ve noticed, there is a sense of admiration and devotion to Murdoc, the man he owes his success to, the man who created the star, the persona that is 2D; although he may not consciously believe or notice, Stu idolizes Murdoc and this is his blasphemous worship.

For Murdoc? Who’s to say, but he is definitely blowing off steam of some sort… and maybe a bit of his own blasphemy as well? His blue haired black eyed god, as he’s affectionately called the man in the past.

Their teeth and tongues colliding, their hands desperate and clinging, both balancing on the threshold of orgasm but trying to let it pool as long as they can. 2D feels himself building as Murdoc’s tongue shoves itself down his throat, he is filled to the brim with his idol, all he can smell, taste, feel, hear, and see is Murdoc. The erratic movements of his hips and the agonizing tearing from his fingernails and teeth on his skin, it’s all too much and the tension is coming to its peak very soon.

Before he can even have a say in the matter, Murdoc crudely pulls out of Stuart and flips him onto his stomach, face shoved ungracefully into the soft pillows and ass right up in the air. A mortifying position that 2D absolutely hated to be in but honestly he could care less as soon as Murdoc’s cock was shoved unsympathetically back inside him.

“Murdoc I- Oh my god! Murdoc I’m so close- You feel so good, so perfect inside. You make me feel so full...” He whimpers with a bounce to his voice the same rhythm as Muds’ thrusts. I’m sure his moans being muffled by the pillow would make him feel less embarrassed about what's coming out of his mouth if he was even aware of how lewd he was being; his mind was so far gone that he couldn’t care less how desperately he’s mewling.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon sweet thing, I’m there too, c’mooonn.” Muds replies with an almost humorous cadence that he tends to have; leaning over the blue haired mess as he fucked him within an inch of his life, pulling him into his hefty thrusts as he wildly moaned, and every so often sucking a new bruise on his shoulder to match the ones on his neck. Marking Stu up was one of Murdoc’s favorite things to do, he loves to listen to him whine and he loves the anxious look on his face when asked where he got them.

2D grips onto the silk sheets as tightly as he can, Murdoc’s teeth now sinking into his shoulder as he feels his body tighten up, tighter, tighter, tighter! Both men are mumbling sweet nothings about how good the other is making them feel and how close they are, dear satan so close!  
Taloned hands gripping so tightly it's surprising they don’t draw blood as Murdoc rocks against Stu’s hips, pumping him full of cum as they both ride out their orgasms.

The bassist and the singer, both out of breath, hold each other tight and prepare to once again pretend this never happened. Maybe one day they’ll find the courage to fall in love but today is not the day, today was blowing off steam, today was blasphemous, today was a shag.


End file.
